Peach Girl The Richest Love
by xxGifted Prizexx
Summary: Sae twists stories around,spreads rumors around the school. No matter how hard Momo Chan tries to ignore it, it always turns out to be true.Touji has been secretly going behind Momo Chan's back with Sae, what was he doing? Please Read And Review! XxX
1. Sae Is A Bag Full Of Lies

Peach Girl- Broken Love

Sae twists stories around, and spreads rumors around the school. No matter how hard Momo-Chan(Adachi) tries to ignore it, it always turns out to be true.

Chapter 1-Sae Is A Bag Full Of Lies

"Touji! Touji! Wait for me!" as Sae gripped onto Touji's arm, it held him back She gazed into his brown eyes. Both of their eyes connected. Touji looked away and kept on walking whilst Sae's arm was still firmly gripped onto his. Far in the distance, Mamo-Chan saw everything that had happened, it was a shock to see all this happen in one day. _How could it be? Touji, Touji wouldn't do this to me, not now!.…no! What's wrong with him! Why hasn't he backed away yet! _Mamo-Chan watched them fade away, her eyes were filling up with water, one tear came streaming down from her face, then, a whole waterfall came down. She fell onto the floor, hating Touji and herself, she banged the floor with her tense fists. She banged again, hating Touji even more. _Sae, why are you such an evil bitch! _

_The Next day at school, everyone seemed so happy, playful, but, why wasn't I? Was it because of what I had seen yesterday? _

The bell rang for lessons, everyone ran inside to get to their classes. Momo-Chan sat at her desk still worrying about Sae and Touji, her mind was but nothing but Sae, Sae, Sae! _Touji! What will become of our feelings for each other? Do you still love me the way I still love you, but I can't show it, I'm too worried that your still thinking of….Sae! _Momo-Chan's face went angry red, her hands curled up into a fist, it looked as though she was ready to punch the living day lights out of someone, and that someone was Sae. In the background you could still hear the teacher muttering on about Chemistry, he feared that Momo-Chan wasn't listening and was in her own world, so he asked her a question. "What is neutral in the pH Scale, Momo-Chan?"

_I shall ask Touji about Sae and him, he's defiantly going to say that he doesn't love her, right? He's got to have feelings for no-one else but me! _ "Huh?" Momo-Chan looked at the teacher, she was absolutely clueless of what he had asked her. "Chan, please see me after class" The bell rang for break, as everyone headed out for the door, the teacher caught Momo-Chan out, and dragged her back to his desk. "Take a seat, please." Momo-Chan's mouth opened, her eyes widened. Threw the door, she had seen that, Sae and Touji kissed. _Uh!..._ "No!" she ran out of the classroom crying, no-one had ever seen Momo-Chan this upset before. Had she mistaken Sae and Touji for someone else?

Momo-Chan leaned against the wall with one leg out, and one leg kneeled down, her arms clung to the wall. What was happening to her? _What have I done to make TOUJI go with someone else! My own x-friend! Am I not good enough for him? Is it because of my skin colour he'd rather go with someone lighter than me? If that's the reason, so be it! But why doesn't he have the guts to tell me, if he doesn't want to be with me…. _"Adachi? What are you doing out here all alone?" a sweet voice not to far away herd Momo-Chan cry her heart out. Her voice sounded to sweet, and almost to sly. "Why are you out here? Awwww, has someone upset you?" It was unfortunately, Sae! Momo-Chan shredded a tear. Sae hugged her own two hands and put them in front of her, she had a cheeky grin on her face. Inside, she was thinking so _let her she scrounge around on the floor, let her beg. But, she'll never be able to figure it out on her own. _"Why are you doing this Sae! What have I ever done to you?" Sae cocked an eyebrow, in an instant, Sae's face was right up in Momo-Chan's face! "Touji's tender flesh was so, so rich, his lips….so tasty, his toung-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Soon, Momo-Chan put her hands on Sae-s shoulders, and backed her away. Sae struggled to let go of Momo-Chan's t-shirt. She grabbed Chan's hand, and made her slap Sae! Sae fell onto the floor, making a great bang. Many people came over and crowded Sae. A purplish bruise hand-mark was appearing up on Sae's face. "SAE! …..are you ok? Are you ok?...what happened!"

"what happened?"

"who did this to you?" Many questions were fired out at Sae. "It was, Adachi…."

_Oh! I didn't lay one finger on her! How could this..be! _ Momo-Chan walked away with her head down with her golden rich hair covering her face. She bumped into someone, she looked up and it turned out to be Touji. "Touji!...Please …help me."


	2. Bakayasu And The Present

Peach Girl- The Richest Love

**Chapter 2-Bayakasu And The Present**

"What, after what I saw?" Touji barged threw Momo-Chan and ran after Sae who was badly hurt. _Huh? How could…surely he must of seen what Sae did to herself! She forced my hand to slap herself! How could Touji…how…_ "Momo-Chan!" waving his hand up in the air, Kairi grabbed hold of Momo's wrist and ran towards where Sae was lying down. Sae gradually got up with the help of the crowd. Huge words were fired at Momo-Chan. "Evil Cow!"

"Bitch!"

"How could you!"

"Cruel, selfish girl!" Momo-Chan pointed a finger at Sae. "You! YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED THE ATTENTION" everyone stopped and stared at her, Momo-Chan lifted her head up and looked at the idiotic crowd that had fallen for Sae's cruel trick. Her hands covered her face, as she did so, she ran away not knowing where she was going. A girl from the crowd shouted out "YOU HAVE NO HEART!". Sae was proud, you could tell on her smirk face that 'Victory was hers'. "I'm OK, please, I don't want huge crowds" Sae's sweet and pure voice was fallen all over for.

"GIVE HER SPACE!"

"GIVE HER ROOM!" it was like the crowds had adored her, they were her slaves nearly, she had them rapped round her tiny little finger.

Bakayasu was surprised, he didn't know what to do, but no matter what, he'd always be on Momo-Chan's side. The trees swayed, the breeze was light. In a corner of a bush, Momo-Chan sat. Her golden hair curled and went along with the wind. Bakayasu was walking towards Momo-Chan. Her eyes shimmered and sparkled in the light, she was saved my Bakayasu, he was the only one she could really turn to. "Kairi!" she wrapped her hands around his waist, hugging him tightly. Bakayasu hugged her back gently. He smiled. "You saw what happened right Kairi? She forged my hand! She did, she did, she did!"

"Don't worry Momo-Chan, your turn will come soon." She looked up at her knight and shinning amour. They had a moment. He opened his mouth going directly into Momo's, she saw this coming and backed away. "You in all people, I thought you would understand me, please, not now!" She quickly got up, and ran away fading in the distance, leaving Kairi isolated. But, he understood, unlike Touji.

At home, Momo-Chan hid under bed sheets, trying to forget about Touji and Sae. _I don't understand! I just don't understand, Touji and I were great together, weren't we? Or were we not? Everyone said so, but, Sae was the only jealous one! How could she be so selfish herself. I should of known what kind of person she was since day one. No wonder why she had no one to turn to, no friends at all! No friends at all! How could I have been so stupid! But, Sae, whatever happened to our friendship? _She closed her eyes tight, trying to blank everything out. _Tomorrow, I start fresh, forget about Touji and Sae! Just forget about them, and play along. From tomorrow, I should be myself, and be happy, the way I used to be, before I met Touji. _

The school was lively and cheery, full of wonderful students. Momo-Chan walked slowly with pride in her hands. Her eyes were closed, hands in her pockets, it was as if she had completely blanked everyone out from society, but not everyone. "Momo-Chan!"

"Huh?" It was Kairi, he had waited for Momo-Chan for hours on end. "I've been waiting for you! Where have you been?"

"Oh sorry to keep you waiting Kairi! Ever so sorry"

"Don't be too sorry, next minute you'll be begging on your knees!" Even though Kairi did make the most lamest jokes ever, Momo-Chan liked him for who he was. A great big sweat drop fell from Momo's head. But, she smiled greatly. "I have a present for you!" _Huh? A present? Not even Touji had given me a present on our first date. _"Ta da!" held in his hands was a yellow little box, with a neatly tied blue ribbon around it, the box was just enough for Momo-Chan. She gaped. She loved the box so much! But what was inside it? "Are you just going to admire the box and not open it?"

"Oh sorry!" as she opened it, inside was a pendant, it was beautiful. "But, Kairi! It looks so ex-expen-sive…., why would you go threw so much trouble,. Just to get me something to make me happy?"

"Well, to be honest…I don't like to see that upset face of yours! I thought I'd lighten up the day for you, for a change"

"Kairi, I'm always happy, whenever I'm with you" Kairi blushed and so did Momo-Chan. "And to make it even more great, I picked some flowers out for you!" _Roses! My favorite! That's…so romantic, almost to loving! _"Kairi! Thank you! Thank you so much! You have done enough for me!" Kairi put his hand behind his back, and blushed some more. He smiled, a warm romantic glow was in the air. Has Momo-Chan fallen in love with Kairi? Has Kairi given his love affection to Momo-Chan?

**Crap huh? Well, i tried! Hee hee! Please, leave a review!-MuCh aPpReCiAted x**


	3. Flowers Are Something, Flower Aren't

Peach Girl- The Richest Love

Hi! I hope you like this chappy! Please, read and REVIEW! Thank you x

**Chapter 3-Flowers Are Something, Flowers Aren't Enough!**

"Momo-Chan, I don't want to rush into things, I want to make sure between you and Touji is in the past, and that we, I mean, _you _can move on now…"

"I get what you mean Okayasu, lets take things extra slow, K?" Kairi smiled with his eyes closed, he lent out his hand, Momo-Chan took his hand and they both ran off.

"I SAID GET ME THIS ONE!...Touji, I know I'm being a big handful, if you don't want me to, THEN GET ME THESE SHOES!" Touji was embarrassed by the amount of screaming and fuss Sae had made that afternoon, she had completely failed him. Touji had just about had enough of this. "Sae, I need to talk to you"

"What is it now, you ignorant puss"

"I don't want to get into a relationship with you if you keep on doing this!"

"DOING WHAT! Hmmm? Now, remember Touji, if you don't obey _my _orders, I'll do something that'll make you 10 times jealous than what you are now"

"Jealous!?" Touji backed away, his face had an expression as if he had never herd the word _jealous _in his life! "How can I be jealous? Jealous of what? SAE!"

"I'll tell Momo-Chan why you really dumped her..for me, me, me! Hee ha!" Sae's evil cackle made everyone stare in the shop. What has become of Sae now?

Sparkles of little water droplets fell onto Momo-Chan's face. Clearly, Momo-Chan and Kairi were happy together, no matter what. _Okayasu has really changed, I used to think of him as a player, a boy who gets around the school with girls. But, it shows how passionate and loving Okayasu can really be! I surely…do love him! _Laughter filled the atmosphere, was it true love? "Okayasu! Lets spend a moment together"

"Ok! Momo-Chan!" they both sat on a wall which had the little pond they had just been playing around with. Okayasu and Momo-Chan snuggled up to each other, wrapping their arms around each others waist. Flowers dazzled and opened up to make the surrounding more romantic, it was a fresh feeling, a new start for a sensational love. "Momo-Chan, what do you wish to have in life?" asked Okayasu lively. "What do I wish?" Okayasu nodded. "I wish….to have freedom, love, hope and to be happy….all the time, every single day,….every last bit of it" A long pause was between them. Okayasu didn't like the silence, he moved even closer to Momo-Chan, he turned his head towards Momo-Chan's face, and before he knew it, he engaged his mouth to Momo-Chan. They kissed. His firm hand was gently warped around her small waist. He moved forward even more, making Momo-Chan lean gently back onto her back. SNAP! A picture was taken! Who by?! "Hee ha!" a girl with a short 60's style hair peered behind a corner, but luckily for her, Okayasu nor Momo-Chan didn't get a glimpse of who ever it was! Far ahead you could just about see the girl who had taken the cheeky photo of them two kissing. "Damn!" Okayasu seemed really fired up, even though it was just one snap shot. But who knows how many pictures she could have been taking from far away? Momo-Chan was worried, she didn't want this to be let out into the open so fast, so quickly! _Shit! No, no! This isn't meant to be happening! What about Touji and Sae! I can't ever let them two find out! Heck no way! No! My life is ending!...no, it's ok, I'm sure whoever it was won't let this get out to the public that fast! _

30 minutes later, pictures of Momo-Chan and Okayasu were posted up on every single wall you could turn to! On people's lockers, girls bathroom, boys bathroom! In class rooms, teachers desks even. _This person has gone to far! _Up popped someone Momo-Chan least wanted to see at this moment, Sae. "Hi!!!! Have you herd the latest news!? You've been framed! Only by pictures! How, how tremendous! You and Okayasu? Hmm? You getting it on already! Tut tut, you've only been dating him for 2 days, and already, he's all over you like a rash. My, my-"

"Sae, can you just for once leave me alone! Why won't you huh?...You got nothing else better to do but sit on your fat lazy ass all day taking photo's of people who are deeply in love, just proves your point" Sae's mouth drooped down, her eyes went lazy, she couldn't believe Momo-Chan's words! _'Fat Lazy Ass" _the words constantly kept circling around her head. "Am I-…really, that..fat?" she covered her mouth. "Don't get me wrong Sae, your not fat." Relived was Sae! How relived she was! Joy filled her world, she clapped and jumped for joy. Instantly she stopped jumping for joy and looked at Momo-Chan. "How could you be so cruel!?"

"How could _I_ be so cruel!? My, my Sae! How could you say such things" Momo-Chan looked proud, victory was at her grasp. She had felt so mature playing the game with Sae, and for once, Momo-Chan had one. "Momo-Chan!" Running was Okayasu! His great warm smile made Momo-Chan feel at ease. "Ah!" Sae suddenly went in front of Okayasu and pulled out her hand giving the signal 'Stop'. "Huh?...What is it now?" not bothered, Okayasu lowered his eyes, and didn't once glare at her. "Who are you lovely dovey with? Hmm? Misoa-Chan, orr, Momo-Chan?"

"Sae! What are you talking about!?" Momo-Chan seemed very confused.

"Yes Sae, what are you talking about?"

"Oh! Don't make me have to say it!" Sae said, strictly. "Come on Momo-Chan, lets go" Okayasu grabbed Momo-Chan's wrist, but she tugged back. "No, I want to hear what this thieving little liar has to say about us"

"No! Lets go!" he forced Momo-Chan to run, and so they did, out threw the exit doors. "Wait! Okayasu, I want to listen to what Sae really has to say!"

"No! she lie's too much! You mustn't listen to her, haven't you forgotten, that once she was your friend? Have you forgotten the love you shared with Touji, and she STOLE HIM FROM YOU!?" Momo-Chan's expression was hard to find out. She covered her mouth, her eyes widened, was Okayasu really telling the truth? Is he lying? "Okayasu…if you need to tell me something, tell me NOW!...TELL ME NOW! I don't want to get hurt again, like I did…it's so depressing, and the humiliation you have to go threw, it's not nice……and there's no way on earth!...No way on earth! Am I going to suffer from that same depression the way I did before"

"Good speech Momo-Chan, good one" Sae clapped in sarcasm. She walked a little bit forward with her hands behind her back, from where Okayasu was standing, he could just about see a piece of squared paper, but not ordinary paper, it looked like a piece of paper from a camera, a Polaroid camera. "What's that you got behind your back?" Okayasu curiously said. Her sweet and purifying voice fooled Momo-Chan, but not Okayasu. "Only, THIS!" In a flash, her hand was directly in front of Momo-Chan's face. The image was unbearable, Momo-Chan ran off in tears. Unfortunately, it was a picture, of(in Sae's thoughts) that grubby old nurse lady, Misoa-Chan, kissing, Okayasu. _How could this possibly be! He fooled me! He fooled me good. I thought Okayasu loved me! Loved me to bits! He proved me wrong, wrong. Why can't he get around his head that, your only meant to love one person, other wise, the others get hurt! But, his stupid thick head, proved he can't get that little sense oft knowledge into his brain. _

"Momo-Chan!" It was Okayasu. She turned her head. "You have to listen to me-"

"No! I don't want to hear any of your made up stories, I'm threw with you!" devastating. Emotion. Loveless had Okayasu felt. His black pupil in his eyes went smaller, he was in shock. He couldn't believe after 2 days, something like this would happen! It was all Sae's doing, all Sae's fault. "Momo-…Chan, you-" she walked off in disbelief, nothing else was left to say.

_I can't believe he tried to tell me that Sae's lying! He's lying! I had proof! Sae was the proof- _Momo-Chan stopped to think some more. The words 'Sae was the proof' circled her head, Sae is the slyest person she has ever met! She likes to stir things around, how can Momo-Chan be for sure, she could of edited the picture! _How can I be so sure! I've got to go back to Sae! _

"Then, in an instant, he was at my door, with a bunch of flowers and a cake, with a sorry card! How romantic! We hugged in forgiveness, he was truly sorry!" Sae gazed up at the ceiling in the classroom, it was all about her and Touji. Loads of 'awww's' were given out to her. Sae had once done it again, made everyone feel for her. Bursting open the door with an angry face was Momo-Chan. She walked straight up to Sae. "YOU!"

"Uh, pointing fingers now are we, Momo-Chan? You do know, that is pretty rude"

"Shut up and listen to me!" SLAP! Momo-Chan had slapped Sae hard with her hand. A reddish, purplish hand mark was appearing on Sae's face. Sae's hand covered her face, which covered up the slap mark. Many people gashed at Sae, and crowded round her. "Uh!" Momo-Chan was guilty this time, and this was not the first time she had done it. The past that had just happened now, was memorized in Momo's head.

"_Shut up and listen to me!" SLAP!_

"_Shut up and listen to me!" SLAP! _

Momo-Chan's head was feeling weary and dizzy, she put her hand on her head.

"Momo! Momo-Chan, you have a visitor." Waking up only realizing that Momo-Chan had ended up in the nurses room, in front of her, was Touji. Why was Touji there? He even showed up with flowers! "Touji…ooww!" Momo's head was still feeling dizzy. "Momo-Chan,….are you ok? You fainted"

"Why are you here? You're the last person I want to see right now"

"I bought you some flowers"

"Perfect. As if flowers are going to cover up for the loss you have made"

"Momo-Chan, please…"

"Please what!? Huh? Look, right now, I'm not feeling well, so-" Touji's hand was feeling the sheets where Momo-Chan was lying down on. "Eh, what are you doing?"

"Momo-Chan, I still…_love you" _Momo-Chan opened her mouth, she felt like her eyes were going to pop out, out of shock. The words _'I still love you' _were making her head spin even more. "Touji! Get out!"

"Momo-Chan, I"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Touji got up and aggressively pulled his chair back which fell onto the floor. "FINE! If you don't want to reason with me now! I'll make you reason with me"

"Eh?"

"HERE! I gave you some Flowers, showing how much I cared for you, where's your respect for that!? Huh? And where's your lovable Okayasu? Huh? NO-WHERE TO BE SEEN"

"Touji! Touji!..." Tears streamed down Momo-Chan's face. Touji was just about to storm out of the room, until Momo-Chan was trying to tell him something, but she was stuttering her words. "Touji-..Flowers mean a lot, but,….you can't patch up love and affection with them, can you? They're just not enough! Now leave!"

**Crap huh?...welll, i tried! Please review**


	4. A Rich Girl The Love We Shared

Peach Girl- The Richest Love

**Chapter 4-A Rich Girl…The Love We Shared Wasn't Real.**

Touji halted back for a moment and thought about what Momo-Chan had said to him. He couldn't believe the reaction she had given him, it was unexpected for Touji. Still turned away, "Just to let you know, Roses mean love, don't they?"

"huh?"

"Answer me!"

"I-I-" he quickly turned around, got onto Momo-Chan's bed, and got on top of her. "ANSWER ME!...ROSES MEAN LOVE, DON'T THEY?"

"Yes!...you have your answer, now leave!"

"Momo-Chan! What's going on!?" Bursting open the door, Okayasu came through in a rush, ready to see Momo-Chan in secret. "What's he doing to you Momo-Chan!? GET OFF HER!"

"Huh?" there was a quarrel between Touji and Okayasu, they both struggled. Touji ended up on the floor. Touji hadn't had his last words, yet. "Momo-Chan, where was your knight and shinning amour when I was on top of you huh?...WHERE WAS HE? Screwing the nurse."

"STOP IT! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Momo-Chan ended up in tears, she had just about had enough of the conflict. Time was up for both of them, Momo-Chan needed a brake from school, from Touji and Okayasu, and defiantly from Sae. "Get up, and get out" she said calmly, she couldn't even glare at any of them. "I said GET OUT!"

Her hair was dark, like rich chocolate. It also matched with her eyes. Her skin, was slightly tanned. The clothes she wore looked elegant and rich. A Frilly white frock, nice and crisp, with a Victorian styled patterned corset, with matching white boots. There stood, a tall young girl from Europe. Her name was Valentina. Nearly everyone starred at her, no-one knew her at all, she was a new student. Her hair covered her face, she had no prospect of where she was going. Her eyes looked straight ahead, she soon found out that she was heading for the back building. She reached her point, and sat quietly by herself. Many people looked at each other, wondering if they should ask her to join their group, but it was unlikely they would.

_Touji…..Touji….bastard, STUPID BASTARD! How can he just throw me off guard, and save me again? I just don't understand, his feelings have touched me. But, not like Okayasu's! I still love Okayasu, he just doesn't know how to show his feelings for me! But…Touji, what did he want when he was pushing up against me? Why did he get on top of me? It's unlike him!_

"Mam? You'll be ready to go in a few moments, all we need to do, is get down a few records and you'll be off! Drink lots of water, stay healthy, most important, have a good day!" the nurse walked off merrily, another customer satisfied is what she thought.

Lighting a cigarette, she puffed a few Smoke's once or twice. The bell went. "They're should be a cigarette where you can smoke all the way threw class,…what a waste" she quickly dropped the cigarette on the floor and stamped on it making the heat stop from inside.

Chatter and laughter filled the classroom. There was no teacher in sight. Valentina walked through the class room, nobody noticed her. She sat at her desk with her back faced to the class. Her hair dangled over her face, making her look more mysterious. She rummaged through her bag, and finally found a pen knife, she placed it on her wrist. "Fuck! Wrists are for girls…" secretly she popped the pen knife into her bag. "I'm slitting my throat" An obsession that Valentina had, was 'death'. Excruciating death. She didn't look the gothic, emo type, but …underneath she was, but who said you had to dress the part just to look like an outcast? "Konnichiwa!"

"Huh?"

"Hello! Silly!...who are you?"

"Valentina"

"Wow! Such an extraordinary name! where are you from!?"

"England" Who was it that was trying to make friends with Valentina? "Well..my name is Sae! Nice to meet you!" Sae's hand waved in the air, then turned into the peace sign. "whatever", that wasn't the reply Sae was expecting, a nice 'hello' or 'ok' was reasonable for her, but, not 'whatever'. This offended her, big time. "Excuse me, I expect a little more from you, rather than a whatever" Sae's face was screwed up, she was defiantly not going to take a 'whatever' from a new comer into the school and especially if they were from another country. "Your crouching my style,…get lost" Sae's big jaw fell off! Her eyes went even bolder than expected! Her world was filled with fire! Hot fire! She walked off, still feeling embarrassed and shocked, her back was hunched, she looked like an old lady! "Sae?...Sae?...Sae!?" cried one of her friends, but Sae carried on walking like a dead zombie.

_Finally I've been set free from that intoxicating nurse room. Hmm…Oh my god! There's Okayasu. There's…Sae! _Momo-Chan's eyeballs lit up. _Sae and Okayasu! How can it?! Sae and Okayasu!..No! _"OKAYASU!" he turned around only to find Momo-Chan coming straight towards him. SLAP! "How could you!? After everything we've been through, the love we shared, the gifts we received! And in return, I get a slap in the face? You've got some nerve Okayasu! Sneaking around. Why?! Just for one second I turn my back, and you find another partner?"

"Momo-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! Save your breathe, it's not worth hearing. You know what? I'm not gonna bother with you anymore, your just wasting my time, no, really you are, here, I made you this, it was meant to be for 'the love we shared'…now it's forgotten" on the floor was the gift Momo-Chan had chucked at Okayasu. It was neatly knitted together, all colored blue, it was a knitted beanie hat. "Momo-Chan! Wait!..WAIT!" she stopped and turned round. "What is it now you want? Can't resist me?"

"No! I mean…yes. I mean, look, you've got it all wrong!"

"Wrong have I, now?"

"Yes! Sae was showing me what Touji had given her..I wasn't really interested but I said OK just to kill a bit of time, to be honest, I was waiting for you"

"Waiting for what?"

"This.." he slowly came towards her, and caressed her cheeks, his lips joined to hers, they kissed softly on the lips. "The love we give each other, the affection, it has not been…forgotten."

"I'm really sorry, Okayasu, will you forgive me?"

"Anything for my sexy petal" She blushed, and together, they held hands walking down the road.


	5. PeachLess

Peach Girl- The Richest Love

**Chapter 5-Peachless**

The birds sang their morning songs, the air was warm with little breezes, the scented air was of fresh flowers. The sun was just about to arise. Momo-Chan's alarm clock went off, slowly turning around to her side table desk, she banged the annoying clock. "It's 7:30am already!?" she quickly dashed out of bed, put her school clothes on and headed straight for the door.

Sae whistled down the road she walked on, skipping in happiness. Her hair swayed lightly, her eyes sparkled in the sun light. Finally, she reached to the school. She was trying to seek for Touji. "Oh! Touji! Touji!" her voice traveled across the playground, Touji's head turned around. He saw her. Putting his hand out, Sae grabbed onto it, making a 'clap' sound.

"Oh! I'm going to be late!" Momo-Chan looked like she was running for her life. Every now and again, she would look at her watch. Now, the time was 7:55am, and school started at 8:00am.

"Touji? Can you hold me?"

"…why?"

"Because I said so! Now do it, make it look like we're the perfect couple" Touji's hand slid around Sae's waist, they both carried on walking heading for class, the bell went.

"SUGAR!" Momo-Chan just arrived at the school's entrance, she hurried across the playground, in the next minute she would of arrived in her class, but, someone grabbed her arm tightly, scrunching up her skin in the middle of the corridor, secretly pulling her into a dark corner, in a small room. "Huh?! What's going on! It's dark in here! Let me go!" Who forced her into this room? "Hello, Momo-Chan, do you remember me?" he turned on the light. Momo-Chan's mouth opened wide, the next minute someone's mouth was into her's!

"Ok Class! Settle down, let's see who's here today" There was an empty seat next to Sae's. As the school's policy, the register would be taken in the morning and the pupils would raise there hands as normal when their names were called out. "Touji?" he raised his hand. "Okayasu?"

"Sae?"

"Momo-Chan?...Momo-Chan?..she is not here?" Okayasu turned his head to her desk, Momo-Chan wasn't to be found anywhere in the class room.

Momo-Chan's eyes widened. "Get Off Of Me!"

"Don't you remember me, Adachi?"

"Yes, Yes, I remember you, Li"

"Then let me kiss you one more time"

"Ew! Get away from me!" He ripped off her button's from her top, Momo-Chan swung her head back and tried to run for the door. Luckily for Li, he tripped her up. He gently caressed her leg. "Stop It!" finally, Momo-Chan kneed him. She ran out quickly, her hair was scruffy, her top was torn slightly. Bursting open the door nearly in tears, everyone stared at her. Okayasu came after her, Momo-Chan fell to the floor. She shredded a tear or so. "MOMO-CHAN! What has happened!?"

"It..-It..was…L-" the teacher interrupted and told Okayasu to send her to the nurses room. "could you leave us for a moment please?"

"Right away" Momo-Chan was seated, she held onto her shirt which kept falling off now and again. "Momo-Chan, what happened?"

"Okayasu!...It was terrible! I-I was running for class, I was late….suddenly, I was grabbed into a dark room"

"Who by?"

"Let me finish, he ripped off my t-shirt, and started touching me, it was awful, Okayasu!..."

"Momo-Chan! Who ever this was, I swear I'll get that bastard and tell him what's right and wrong!" he held her tight. "Who was it?"

"Li"

"Who is Li?"

"He…he was…, my x-boyfriend…but not in this school." She looked up.

"x-Boyfriend!?"

"Yes! But that was in the past, OK?..It's nothing new now, it's all forgotten about"

"Well, it seems to him it hasn't! Next time I get my hands on him, I'll-"

"NO!...Please, don't…I know what he's like, anyone who try's and fight's for me, he'll just do more things to me! I know him to well!" Okayasu looked her at weirdly, what she had said to him flew over his head, he was still thinking about smashing his skull against the wall.

Striding around the school, Li had spotted a girl, Sae. "Oooo, nice one" as Sae got out from the gymnasium, she turned around and up in her face was Li! "You lookin' for trouble mister, I ain't got time, ask someone else" Sae closed her eyes, stuck her nose in the air, and walked off at her own pace. But, tightly gripping on to her, Li held her back. He had a cheeky grin on his face, what was he thinking?

"He's gonna go after every girl! That perverted git!...SAE!"

"Huh? I thought you hated Sae?"

"Well, I don't hate her, I dislike her! I just wish she would change! Enough of this! We have to go find her! Momo-Chan grabbed Okayasu's wrist and headed for the gymnasium.

"What are you doing!? You psycho! Stop playing games, and get rid…" Sae was getting furious now, she wasn't in the mood. Li still wanted to fool around a little bit more. "You must like me, exactly as I like you"

"What! I don't even know you, what's your name boy?"

"Li" In an instance, he put his face up to Sae's face. "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Luckily, Momo-Chan and Okayasu were there. "You little sly, player!" said Momo-Chan. "Your always here, snooping around, always trying to get what you want, isn't it? Now finally, for the last time, please leave!" Momo-Chan couldn't believe her words actually worked on Li, it was like a magical grant she sent to the heavens to make him stop being who he was. He backed away from Sae, grabbing his bag, he walked away. "Uh?!" Momo-Chan lifted her arm up and stepped back, she was stunned in the way he actually listened to her! _Li….Li,…why did he all of a sudden change his mind and want to listen to every last word I have to say. I can't…believe…it. It's so unfortunate. I'm so glad he has gone though, it's better without than with. _"Momo-Chan! Could I have a word with you?"

"um" she nodded.


	6. PeachLess,The Argument

Peach Girl- The Richest Love

**Chapter 5 Part 2-PeachLess, The Argument**

"Listen, what I'm going to tell you is, it's….got something to do with us, ok?" Momo-Chan could already sense that something bad was going to hit her face. "…what?"

"I….I think we should calm down for a while…" her eyes lit up like fire. No questions were asked to say to Okayasu, nothing, nothing at all. Momo-Chan's hand touched her bag and grabbed it tightly making the handle curl. Okayasu knew she was angry. "Momo-"

"It's alright, I understand"

"But,… Momo-Chan"

"It's OK! I'll see you tomorrow!" happily Momo-Chan ran off waving her hands in the air, making her voice fade away from the last words she said. Stunned he was, motionless he was, now he knew from this point onwards, he was alone, but not quite yet. "Ooooh, so, you two have split up?" who's agitating voice was that? Yes, it was the sweet and sly voice of sae's. "No.."

"Then…how come she's gone…I thought love was whole-"

"CAN YOU JUST BE QUIET AND LEAVE OTHER PEOPLE'S REALTIONSHIP'S ALONE!?" Okayasu went berserk! He threw his arms in the air and according to Sae, this was an offence.

Valentina walked to school alone with her chin held high, she knew that she had to be the 'special' one. A group of boys were behind her. "man, look at her!" a couple of whistles were aimed at her, and a bit of wooing. She stopped. "If you have something to say, say it to me…" she didn't dare look back, only a peep through the corner of her eye. "No?..well then"

"I have one question…." Said a boy from the group. "Are you tight or a freestyler?"

"What?" laughter surrounded her, now who was the laughing stock? "Hm..your questions do kind of touch me, but your deceiving face doesn't…..hmm..quite sad really." The boy felt embarrassed, his face went rosy red. Many boys gathered around Valentina admiring her glowing look and her elegant clothes, but what really attracted them was her tender light skin. A bundle of questions were handed out to her, questions like 'where are you from?'

'can I feel you up?'

'your gracious smile is so warming…did you know that?' Valentina loved being the center of attention.

Momo-Chan walked with one hand holding her school books, she was heading for her locker. Her bag accidentally whacked Okayasu's locker and opened the door. Spread on the floor, were letters wrapped in neatly folded envelopes with elegant writing written on the front, Momo-Chan picked them up. She opened one of the letters and read it:

_Dear Okayasu! Monday 4th July 2006_

_It's me, Cheng, how was your day? Myn was great! I bought you those chocolates you wanted, they're really divine, I tried one, is that ok? _

_I'll be coming round this Saturday at 6:00pm to meet you! I can't wait, I've been waiting for this moment to come for a long time. Your letters touch me, you're a really secure friend. I'll be waiting by your out-side porch. I hope you liked the teddy I won in the grand prize for best writer…, it was quite a shock to hear that I had one it! Okaysu, I hope we can take our friendship further…, do you see what I'm trying to say?-Relationship. Thank you so much for all your help and support. See you on Saturday! _

_Love from Cheng x _

One tear fell onto the letter. She had no clue that Okayasu was seeing someone else or even thinking of someone else! _Who's Cheng!? Why is Okayasu meeting someone else!? He knows I'm sensitive! Does he want me to find out all this? It's too much! Too much!! I've had just about enough of everyone playing me about like a doll! I'm no-one's doll!! I'm a human being and I expect to be treated like one! How can he not see that I'm not his 'Rag Doll'!? He's obvisouly with the wrong person. If you ask me, this person sounds to formal for him….that bastard! How could he! It's off! We're finished! Finished _"FOREVER!" Okayasu came walking down the hall and instantly saw Momo-Chan with a bunch of letter in her hand, in a flash he quickly ran up to her. "What's this?" Momo-Chan's darker side had come out of her, he eyes were evil! She walked closer to Okayasu making him walk back. He replied "I..I-I don't know! It's my friends letter, he asked me if I could look after it"

"Oh? Really? Is it so?...LIAR! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, HUH? GIFTS FROM THE UNEXPECTED!? YOU PLAYER, YOU DERANGED FUCK FACE"

"Momo-Chan! Take it easy, It's only my friends….I swear!"

"Oh really? THEN HOW COMES IT SAYS 'DEAR OKAYASU' ON THE FRONT YOU DICK FOR BRAINS?" Okayasu had never in his life seen the darker side of Momo-Chan, many people surrounded Momo-Chan who was making her self be noticed. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TO GO BEHIND MY BACK, AND DITCH ME, FOR SOME FOREIGN BIMBO? HUH?"

"Momo-Chan! You don't even know what she looks like! Take it slow, and easy!"

"WHO ARE YOU TELL ME TO TAKE IT EASY? CHEVY CHASE? You really have fucked everything up for me and you now, you really have..WE'RE FINISHED!"

"MOMO-CHAN! I SAID WAS SORRY! UNDERSTAND" Walking away, Okayasu fell onto his knees and begged for her to come back to him, she slowly turned around facing Okayasu. "Do you take me for a whore? Because you know what, I was in love with you…I was very much in love with you, you expect me to take you back after this!? No, sorry mister, but you've got me wrong. I obvisouly misunderstood you as well, enjoy your prostitution…I'm not interested, you're a player and a GIT and you always will be" Okayasu was deceived! He had no idea what so ever, what to say..his words were empty, like his head.


End file.
